It is known in the packaging machine art to provide tucking apparatus for folding and tucking the bottoms of cartons, and then moving the carton directly into a sealing station without any intermediate tacking of the folded carton bottoms. A disadvantage of the prior art tucker apparatus is that after the carton bottom ends have been folded and tucked, they must be held in position while they are slid along guide rails to a pressure sealing station in the packaging machine. The last mentioned required sliding movement of the folded carton bottoms causes a backdrag on the carton bottoms which in many instances moves the carton bottom closure members off balance, so that they are not sealed squarely in the subsequent sealing operation. A further disadvantage of the prior art tucker apparatuses is the fact that they are not readily adaptable for use in a packaging machine which may be indexing more than one carton along a carton processing path. Another disadvantage of the prior art carton bottom tucker apparatuses is that they employ many parts, and they are costly and repairs are difficult to make. Examples of the prior art carton bottom tucker apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,120,089; 3,166,994; 3,183,801; 3,187,647; 3,212,413; and 3,398,659.